A Snippet of Life
by ComeWhatMay07
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are together, and they have to deal with what other people think and mostly,Spencer's mom. based on my life, with an SON twist. rating for later chapters.
1. Where it all begins

A Snippet Of Life

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing.

SUMMARY: this is sort of spoofed on my relationship with my girlfriend. I've taken the role of "Ashley" and Shannon (my girl) has taken the part of "Spencer" the dialogue is mostly actual conversations we've had. Although the time line has been reconstructed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been waiting here for about five minutes already. She's late. She's usually here by 6:50am at the latest. This is rare. Spencer Carlin is almost never late for anything, she even calls at the exact time she says she's going to. She's going to miss role call for her '0' period if she doesn't get here soon.

And there she is. Walking towards me. A small smile on her face as she approaches.

We've been together for a month, the only problem being that her mom doesn't want her daughter to be gay. And she's been giving Spencer shit for it for about 2 weeks. (When she found out that we were together). So it's been my job to comfort Spence and let her know that everything will eventually be back to normal. But I'm not going to think about that right now. She's here, with me. And I need to be thankful for that.

As she walked over to me she extended her arms and pulled me into a strong hug. I love the way her body fits against mine. She puts her mouth to my neck and I shudder. That just happens to be one of the most sensitive parts of my body. She kisses me there and I feel her let out a deep breath.

"Guess what happened this weekend.." she mumbled into me.

"What? Talk to your Ohio guy?"I ask. Now..your probably wondering why I've been dating a girl with a boyfriend. Well it turns out that her Ohio boy and her just stopped talking, and never officially broke up. So he called her a few nights ago and they clicked again. And as worried as I was that he was talking to her again, I knew Spencer. And I knew that even if she ever hurt me. I'd still be her's.

"I broke up with my boyfriend" she whispers. I couldn't believe it. There's no way she just said that...oh great Ashley, selective hearing. You've wanted to hear that for so long whatever she says turns into that.

"What- wait...why?" I asked.

"I just told him that it wasn't working out" she was smiling into my shoulder. I could hear it in her voice. She was happy, but a little...something..I couldn't place it. She's a bit unreadable sometimes. I paused a bit before saying anything.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." I laughed.

"See I knew you had a problem with me having a-" I pressed my lips against her's hard enough to bruise. She pulled away for a second before she gently touched my cheek and put her hand behind my head to pull me to her again. This time she ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I couldn't resist this electricity. I slowly gave her access to my mouth and I met her tongue with my own.

After a few moments she pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back. Couldn't help it, I still can't understand how some people can find her annoying. They must all be blind. Blind to this girl's obvious beauty. But their ignorance doesn't matter right now. All that matters is her.

"So what's going on today? I've got all morning." she looked at me with amusement as I gave her a confused stare.

"What are you talking about? I thought you had to go to 'zero' today.."

"Nope. Im all your's for a full hour..as long as my mom doesn't drive by and abduct me." she smiled. God I love that smile. And the way her eyes twinkle at me as she tells me she's mine excites me to no end.

"All mine huh? I have a few idea's about what we could do.."

"We cant go to your house remember?" she tried to clue me in on the news I gave her last night.

"Um..why can't we go there?"

"Because your mom's there and she doesn't like the lesbian thing..she yelled at us yesterday when we went to walk to your car, and were holding hands..remember?"

I shrunk. Damn, a full hour with her and we can't really go anywhere besides the school. Shit! At least her mom starts to work the night shift again on Friday. I'm going to sneak out and pay a little visit. Maybe stay for a few hours. Who know's what will happen then. But I'm not going to go into that right now. I looked at her.

"Let's go for a walk and wander for a little while." I suggested.

"Ok" she smiled at me, eyes shining again.

About a half hour later we end up right back where we started. Sitting by one of the portable classrooms at the school. She put her stuff down and locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but touch her so I took hold of her hand, brought it to my lips, and kissed it. I love her hands, everything about her is beautiful but I'll never get over the softness of her skin or the way her eyes can look straight through me, to see everything that I am. She pulled me in for a hug and we stood there, in the middle of the quad, just holding each other. I was perfectly fine with the way we were but suddenly she pulled away enough to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you." was all I heard. This, this sensation inside of me started up again and I felt all lightheaded and 'tingly'. At that moment, I felt as if I could do anything. But all I did was hug her to me tighter, smile and whisper..

" I love you too." If at all possible I felt her pull me closer and put her head back on my shoulder, content to be where she was.

It was then when I started to think about what had just happened. The sincerity in her voice was genuine. But can you love someone when you've only been together a month? I knew I defiantly loved this girl. She's the first good thing to happen to me in so long, I don't know what would have become of me without her. Now I have someone to live for. But I have to question her feelings for me. I'm not used to being cared about so when it happens I'm very skeptical of it. But for now, right here with her in my arms. I'm not going to question anything. I love her, she's here with me, and that is all that matters.


	2. A Late Night

CHAPTER 2

We had a messed up schedule today, starting with 2nd period then 4th then 6th. I caught her just before 6th and walked her to her class.

" I wish you could stay with me instead of going to your sixth." she pouted as I pondered the request.

"Well, we already took the final, so I guess I can." finally my chance to surprise her. The look on her face was priceless. She was so happy. So I took her hand in my own and led her over to her class. We walked in and one of her friends looked us over and said,

"Hey Spence, who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Ashley" she looked shyly at the floor then locked eyes with me. I loved hearing her call me her girlfriend. I felt so special. So cared about.

"Gotta keep her in check, remind her who she belongs to." her friend smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Trust me, I know who I belong to." I smiled at Spencer. She smiled back.

We took our seats and started listening to "Come what may.." from 'Moulin Rouge'. Which has basically become "our song"considering we listen to it so much. As we sat there starring at each other, I put my hand on her thigh and started slowly tracing designs and circles with my fingers. Closer to her knee than anywhere else but I slowly started moving higher and higher. Her usually talkative self became very quiet and she put her forehead against mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was then that I realized that I don't want anyone else to ever make her feel like that. I don't ever want anyone else to touch her the way I was.

Passion filled her eyes, accompanied by love and lust. Her eyes pulled me in, but the seriousness of her face made me smile. And soon we were laughing, couldn't stop. Until again, our foreheads touch and we both quiet down. The passion in her eyes enough to make me as jumpy and excited as she was at the moment, making every second worth living. A few minutes later, the last bell of the day rang. And as we reluctantly stood up, she hugged me to her and looked me in the eyes. Reminding me why I love her.

Today's Friday. And Spencer's mom goes back to work tonight. Late tonight. So I pretty much have to wait until she calls me so I can run my ass over there. But in the mean while, I'm spending the day with Aiden. Which is going to be interesting. He and I have never spent more than 8 hours together. And today we're pushing 14. I'm still not sure if we're going to end up killing each other today or not but I figure if we just see movies we don't have to talk as much.

Eight hours and 2 movies later Spencer calls. Aiden practically kicked me out of his house, he was so sick of me. And I started the walk to my girl. I got about half way there and we hung up, with a promise that I'd hurry.

Not even five minutes pass before she calls me back.

"Hello?" I laughed.

"Hey you.." I love the way she says that. She's been greeting me like that since she called me the very first time.

"Hey, what's up? Didn't I just talk to you?" I was a little curious as to why she was calling back so soon.

"Nothing. I was just a little worried about you. All alone, I don't want anything to happen to you." Oh. My. God. I am so in love with this girl. _No one_ has ever said anything like that to me.

"Well...I'm ok. I'm almost there, are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah..on the corner of my street" I could hear the worry in her voice, I'm guessing because she can't see me yet.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"On the corner by the park."

" I think I can see you. Hello." she waved. I smiled.

"Hello." I got to her street and we hung up our phones. She hugged me tight to her and we walked to her house with our arms around each other. Laughing the whole way.

This is what we do, laugh. When I'm around her I can't help but smile. We walk into her house and are greeted by her brother Glen, who doesn't look too happy to see me just stroll in there at ten o'clock at night. But either way I wave to him as Spencer led me to her room. The light was off but she turned it on, and I noticed that she was watching 'Donny Darko'. That movie confuses the crap out of me. Ok, not the point. Point is, I'm in her room, with her, alone.

No matter how interesting the movie might be. I can't seem to focus on it. She's sitting so close to me. I can't help but give her my full attention. All I can think about is the way she looks at me when she tells me she loves me. So I look over at her, and stare at that perfect face. She slowly turned her head and faced me.

"What?" she smiled.

"I didn't say a word." I couldn't smile. I was trapped in her eyes. I had to tear myself away from her completely and face the tv again.

We finished 'Donny D' and got about half way into some movie about vampires and we caught eyes again. And this time neither of us looked away. I brought my hand to her face and started tracing the outline of her jaw. Then I slowly brought her to me, and our lips met. This kiss wasn't like any other we've ever shared. There was more in this kiss. More passion, more lust, and most of all, there was more love. The emotion poured into this kiss was amazing. Everything I've ever felt for this girl was placed in front of me and I didn't know what to do. I pulled away, and we locked eyes, again.

"I love you." she whispered. This sensation flew through me, made me feel like I was floating.

" I love you too." I told her.

After a night of teasing and talking, her dad came home. He walked in and told us the time, then said that her mom will be home at 6am. He smiled warmly at me then walked out of the room. Spencer got up and closed the door. When she returned to the bed, she laid down with her head on my stomach. Soon she closed her eyes and I had a perfect excuse to just stare at her face. To memorize every single detail of her. I ran my fingertips over her eyes, and she just smiled at me.

"Do you know how to tell if someone really trusts you?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"They let you touch their eyelids." I told her.

"Well I know your not going to hurt me." she said, so softly I had to strain to hear her.

"Never." I said. "I will never hurt you."

She smiled at me. And an hour later she got up and said it was time for me to go home.

"I'm not kicking you out or anything." she said

"I know, it's 2:30 am. I should be getting home anyways."

She walked me out and then down to the end of the block. We sat there talking for a good ten minutes. Again, I was lost in her eyes. She gave me this look, her bright eyes glowing in the street light. I stroked her face and brought her to me again. Kissing her, trying to get every emotion I could into this kiss before I left her for the night.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." she said. I know she does, I can see it in her eyes to this day. And I love her too. With every beat of my heart.

R&R plz.


End file.
